Reckoning Ball/Trivia
General *'Moral:' You can't expect someone to accept your apologies unless you really mean it. *First episode to focus on Chip. **Thus also the first episode to focus on a villain or antagonist. *This is Chip Whistler's first appearance on Season 2 since the last time that he appeared in Coffee Quest. *This episode and its sister episode are the first to not premiere on DisneyNOW the same day it airs. *Chip becomes the new CEO of Wholesome Foods. *This is the first episode to end on a cliffhanger. *When Chip gets his tooth chipped, he doesn't whistle when he speaks unlike his previous appearances. *The picket signs that Chip throws away read: ** Boycott Wholesome Foods! ** "Wholesome?" More like Loathesome ** Un-Wholesome Foods ** "W/F" with a no sign superimposed over it * Cricket is noticeably more mature in this episode, as well as the second segment "Clubbed", as he acts more responsibly and is shown performing yard work which he seems to enjoy, as opposed to previous episodes where he considered yard work to be another boring chore. * The end of the episode is foreshadowed earlier on when Bill tells Chip he has to prove himself before he accomplishes his goal, and once he does, he can have anything he wants in life. Chip then appears to smile as if getting an idea when he says this before he starts the apology. * Despite his father's tough working demeanor, Chip is revealed to not having had any work experience prior. Also ironically, he fails to identify a carrot, implying that he most likely does not practice what he preaches. * The Forgiveness Contract reads as follows: ** Hey, we know we did bad. So we wrote this to prove that we are really, really sorry. We admit it. We goofed up! Hope it's all water under the bridge. Please don't sue us. * This is the second episode where a portrait of the Green family is messed up, altered or broke, the first was "Barry Cuda". * When Chip vandalizes a photo of the Green family, he puts a "cross-popping veins" symbol next to Gramma, which is common in anime when someone is angry or annoyed. ** This shows she was the only one of the Greens who remained suspicious and reluctant toward Chip when asked to sign the contract. * Throughout the episode, the lighting and shades seem to be associated with however Chip is feeling at the moment. Whenever it's regular lighting, he is normal or happy, but when he's in the dark, he's mean and vicious (shown when he hides in the employee room and when the CEO office goes dark.) When he goes to the CEO office after his dad retires, it is sunset, and he orders the shades to be closed, showing the sun is setting on his old attitude and he's become a shadow of his former self. ** The same shadow crosses over Chip's baby picture on the desk before he slams it down, showing he's not a silly baby anymore and has become an adult who's mean and more oppressive than in the past. Continuity * Chip plotting to kick the Greens out of town was previously stated in "Coffee Quest". * Cricket and Tilly's bikes from "Night Bill" reappear when Chip unknowingly buries them during his hallucination. * Chip hallucinating the carrots with Cricket's face attacking him is similar to "Mansion Madness" with Bill and Tilly hallucinating Cricket's face appearing on a hood ornament and hat feather, respectively. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Season 2 Trivia